In various types of wireless access nodes of various types of wireless communication networks, there may be tradeoffs between resources and performance, such as between control channel capacity, bearer channel capacity, handover performance, delay, and the like. For example, in Evolved NodeBs (eNodeBs) of Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless networks, there may be tradeoffs between Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) capacity, Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) capacity and Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH) capacity, the number of voice-over-LTE (VoLTE) users supported, the number of guaranteed bit rate (GBR) users supported, handover performance, and delay. Similarly, there may be comparable tradeoffs, or other types of tradeoffs, for other types of wireless access nodes of other types of wireless communication networks. As such, it is advantageous to support management of tradeoffs for wireless access nodes of wireless communication networks.